One Sky, One Destiny
by iiEmilyxx
Summary: ONE-SHOT! It's time for Roxas to go back to Ventus. "I'll come back to you - I promise!" - "I-I know you will!" AkuRoku Axel X Roxas , Roxas X Axel


******DISCLAIMER****: I own the games, but not the titles. All credit goes to Square Enix for making and publishing it. I do not intend to take credit for the game Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

It's been a while since I last saw him.

I can still remember those tears.

Those tears that he shed…

Because of me.

xx

"_Don't leave me! Please!_"

There was no way I could have kept my promise.

He wasn't mine, and I could never be his.

"_Axel!_"

I left him there.

All alone.

I wonder if he hates me.

I wouldn't blame him if he did.

xx

I had just gotten up - from a nap.

My friend, Demyx decided to stop over.

"You can't stay in here forever" , He said.

So he dragged me over to an ice cream parlor.

xx

"Eat, Axel."

I shook my head, cursing myself.

Why did I let him bring me here?

"Come on, eat. It's not good to dwell on the past."

I sighed, "Fine."

He handed me a popsicle.

Sea-Salt.

Roxas and I used to come here.

And when we did, that's exactly what we got.

I wonder where he is now.

"C'mon! Roku! Don't do this!"

I turned my attention over to a fuming brunette.

Why did he look familiar?

"Soku."

I knew that voice.

Even though I knew I'd regret it afterwards, I turned to look at the owner of the voice.

It was Roxas.

His blond hair was spiked to the left.

He was wearing skinny jeans, and a striped gray-and-black long sleeved shirt.

He was staring at his brother, intensely with those cobalt-blue eyes of his.

xx

"Axel, look at me."

It was Demyx.

"What?" I asked.

"That's him, isn't it."

"Yes", I said simply.

"Want me to go teach him a lesson?"

"No!", I almost screamed.

Demyx looked startled.

"B-But I th-thought you h-hated him?"

I almost face palmed.

"No. I could never hate him… He…"

I couldn't finish my sentence.

"S-Sorry…" He whimpered.

Sighing, I said, "Don't cry Demyx."

xx

"You can't do this!"

I turned my attention back to 'them'.

"Sora. V-Ventus is waiting."

Ventus?

Wasn't that the kid I met awhile ago?

If I do recall, he looked a lot like Roxas.

"W-Who cares about Ventus?" Said Sora, sobbing.

"I do, Sora. I'm him and he's me."

Wait, so Roxas is Ventus?

"Roxas…" His name escaped my mouth.

'I hope he didn't hear me,' I thought.

But he did.

Roxas turned to look at me.

Those cobalt-blue eyes filled with alarm.

I saw him mouth my name.

He quickly turned back to his brother.

"Roku?" His brother asked in between sobs.

"I have to go."

"Where will you go?"

"Castle Oblivion."

Without thinking, I got up and rushed toward him.

Grabbing his arm I said, "You can't go there."

I could feel him trembling within my grasp.

"You're not the boss of me," He said simply.

"Please stop him!" Sora pleaded, whilst grabbing my free hand.

"Ventus wants to find his friends."

"And who exactly are his friends?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "Terra and Aqua."

He wiggled out of my grasp, and backed away.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a lime green wayfinder.

"An unbreakable connection", He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Roxas…"

He grabbed my hand and asked, "Remember when you brought me to Castle Oblivion to see if Xion was there?"

"Yeah…" I said, "You collapsed."

"Ventus is there."

"Roxas… please don't go to him." I caught myself saying.

He released my hands and turned to Sora.

"Sora. I'll come back to you - I promise."

Sora's tears started flowing heavier.

"I-I know you will."

Roxas summoned his keyblade.

It wasn't Oathkeeper or Oblivion.

"Roxas," Sora said, "That's not your keyblade…"

"That's right. It's Ventus'. It's time for me to go."

He turned to me, once more.

"Watch over him."

"O-Okay", I said.

Tears began falling from my eyes too.

"Stay away from Xehanort, Sora."

Before Sora could respond he added, "Don't make the same mistake Ventus and I made. Don't forge the X-Blade."

Roxas threw his keyblade into the air.

As it came down, he caught it in his left hand.

Armor began covering his body.

"Breaking point…" He muttered.

He looked at me for one last time.

"I forgive you, Axel."

"I-I love you Roxas!"

"You can't love without a heart."

And with that said, he jumped on his keyblade.

The keyblade 'roared into life'.

There was a bright light.

And then he was gone.

Sora fell to his knees.

"W-Why…" He sobbed.

I looked over the ground - where Roxas last stood.

There was a piece of paper with my name on it.

I picked it up, and began to read it.

xx

_'On that day my heart crumbled in silence_

_Even though I scream at being broken, inerasable memories and_

_Darkness flow into my eyes_

_And I sink into tomorrow whose colors can't even be seen anymore._

_I won't give up, and neither shall you._

_We're together even if we do not realize it._

_One sky, one destiny._

_I love you, Axel._

_If I could, I would give my 'half-heart' to you._

_I thank you for being my friend._

_Maybe I'll see you soon._

_I might not know it's you,_

_And you might not know it's me._

_Let's promise to meet in the next life._

**_Got it memorized?_**

_xx - Roxas'_

xx

"Sora." I said.

He looked up.

"W-What?"

"Roxas wouldn't want you to cry."

"I k-know…"

"Come on!"

I grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him upwards.

"Go and live your life, Sora."

"B-But…"

"Roxas promised you that he would come back."

"He did…"

"Now, go. Riku is waiting for you."

"R-Right."

Sora stood up and ran over to Riku, who had been waiting for him by his car.

Sighing, I walked back over to the ice cream parlor.

To my surprise, Demyx was still there.

He even had a huge grin on his face.

"You made up with him?" He asked.

"I guess."

"When's the wedding?"

"Roxas and I aren't getting married."

"B-But you made up!"

"Roxas is going back to CO."

"But…"

"You remember when Xemnas sent me over to Castle Oblivion, to look for some 'room'?"

"Yeah."

"Well… He wanted me to find Ventus."

"I don't know who that is, but go on."

"Roxas is a part of him, so he's going back."

"Wait, does this mean that you'll never see him again?"

"Not necessarily."

"Then-"

I cut him off, "**One sky, one destiny.**"

* * *

**In the beginning of the letter that Roxas wrote, there's a song.  
It's called 'Colors of the Heart'.  
I don't exactly know who it's by, but it's from the Anime known as Bleach.  
You should listen to it. c:  
Oh, and let me make myself clear.  
_THIS IS A ONE-SHOT._  
_NO OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED FOR IT._  
**

**-cough-**

**_THANKS FOR READING!  
~R AND R!~  
(~RATE AND REVIEW!~)_**


End file.
